Compositions, based on chlorosulfonated olefinic polymers, are commercially attractive systems, as once cured to crosslinked products, are characterized by a number of desirable properties, including (a) resistance to chemical solvents (b) resistance to ozone (c) resistance to abrasion (d) resistance to outdoor weather and (e) use temperatures, i.e. flexibility over a temperature range of about -20.degree. C. to about 120.degree. C. Consequently, cured chlorosulfonated olefinic polymers and compositions based thereon, characterized by the properties described above, find uses in many diverse applications including coverings about wires and cables, hoses for conveying chemicals, gaskets which are exposed to solvents and roofing materials.
As a general rule, curing of chlorosulfonated olefinic polymers has been effected by admixing these polymers with curing agents such as metal oxides, exemplified by magnesium oxide and lead oxide, or polyfunctional alcohols, exemplified by ethylene glycol and pentaerythritol, and subjecting the resultant compositions to elevated temperatures, on the order of about 150.degree. C., for periods of time of about 30 minutes. At the elevated temperatures involved, it has been found that such compositions tend to prematurely crosslink, commonly referred to as "scorching". In such instances, the processing, for example, extrusion, of the compositions has to be stopped and the prematurely crosslinked products removed from the system. Interruption of the process is costly and adds to the overall cost of the finished product.